


Help Comes From The Unexpected

by MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hinata Hajime is in Class 77, Child Abuse, Domestic Violence, M/M, Rape Aftermath, Souda is too precious for this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-01-23 16:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12511480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8/pseuds/MinzeySparkleIsPerfect8
Summary: How much abuse does it take for a teen to break? And what can help the teen to deal and live with the facts that the abuse happened?Gundam Tanaka was very observant (with the help of his hamsters) so of course he would end up noticing the little things but that doesn't mean he would notice everything, especially the horrible facts that Kazuichi has been going through a dreaded type of abuse no one should ever go through.*CURRENTLY GOIN THROUGH MAJOR EDITING SO DON'T READ THIS*





	1. Chapter 1

Kazuichi Souda is like that typical kid in school who tries to be nice to other people but sometimes fails and makes things worse for himself.

 

He's just really sensitive and always tries to look up to the future with hope.

 

Too bad school bullies and his abusive father have to make things worse.

 

But ever since he joined Hope's Peak Academy, he thought that things would be able to get better. Meeting new people who don't know a thing about you means you can make a fresh start and Kazuichi had done just that with two people: Hajime Hinata and Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu.

 

The three boys were sometimes open with each other or they knew everything about the other (**cough****cough** Fuyuhiko likes Peko**cough**) but Kazuichi remained careful to keep his abusive father a secret.

 

"Hey Souda," the pink haired mechanic looked up in surprise at his name being called out by his friend, Hajime Hinata, "you alright?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, why? Did something happen?" He responded, feeling worried about one of his best friends finding out his secret.

"Nothing, you just seem kinda quiet." 

"I am?"

"Yeah... And in P.E, I noticed that you had a bruise on your back, what's that about?"

 

 _'Shit, dad must've beat me too hard yesterday.'_ the mechanic thought before responding.

"S-Sorry, the bruise was from... One of my works, yeah. I accidentally hit my back against the metal when I thought I had finished, it was a bit hard though. And about the quiet part, I was just lost in thought. I was thinking of something new I could make."

"Oh, that makes sense." Hajime smiled before walking off to talk to other people.

 

 _'That was close,'_ he thought while going into his bag to grab some blueprints of a rocket he wanted to build, but it's not like he was going to ride it, Kazuichi unfortunately has motion sickness. 

 

Once Kazuichi had the blue sheets on his desk, he shoved his hand back in the bag to find his pencil, only to get nervous when he didn't feel it at all.

 

Quickly, the pinkette practically tore through his entire bag, finding pencil shavings, a sharpener, a rubber, his lucky pen, but no pencil.

 

"W-where is it?" He asked in concern and sadness, he really liked that pencil.

 

Unbeknownst to him, a dark figure noticed the mechanic's dismay and his head scanned the area, seeing that all evidence was leading to Hiyoko Saionji.

 

Gundam rolled his eyes in irritation at the girl, he quickly stopped talking to his princess friend and got up from his desk but before he could walk over to the miniature sized girl, Chisa Yukizome walked into the class.

 

"Alright kiddos, are you ready to start another day of fun at school 'cause I sure am!" She enthusiastically exclaimed, making some students cringe at her sentence, even the Breeder's hamsters.

 

* * *

 

 

Usually at lunch, Kazuichi goes to the cafeteria to spend time with his other friends in the first year, Mondo Oowada, Leon Kuwata and Chihiro Fujisaki. The pinkette befriended Leon first before meeting Chihiro second and Mondo third. Although he did have to admit, Mondo made Kazuichi a bit jealous because of his height and muscles.

 

As of now, they sat at a table together eating lunch while the programmer and baseball player had a chat, leaving Kazuichi and Mondo as the two quietest people of the group. It did seem like they understood eachother telepathically.

 

At least not until today when Mondo decided to actually speak up.

 

"Hey Kaz, do you think you could fix my bike for me?" He asked before Leon decided to joke around.

"Which one? The motorcycle or your tricycl-"

 

_**Slam!** _

 

Mondo had grabbed the back of Leon's head and slammed it down into his food.

 

"...what happened to it?" The pinkette spoke up after a small bout of awkward silence.

"Some bitches made a dent in it and whenever I ride it, I hear a clattering in some place but I can't find it."

"That's nothing I can't fix, take your bike to my dad's garage and I'll fix it."

"Thanks! I really need it for my gan-"

"He wants to impress the hall monitor~!" Leon interrupted in a muffled singing voice before feeling his head getting squashed.

"Zip it, you redheaded sack of shit!"

"Okay, I get it guys, you can stop fighting!" Kazuichi said irritatedly.

 

"I'll be at your garage after school." Mondo explained.

"You're gonna have to pay though." Kazuichi blandly said.

"What?" Mondo looked up in distaste while Kazuichi placed his hands on his hips.

"Sorry, it's my dad's rules. You have to pay."

"...fine. How much?"

"That's for me to know and for you to find out."

"Is that a threat?" The taller male asked sinisterly while cracking his knuckles, making the pinkette recoil in fear.

"N-NO! YOU JUST GOTTA PAY, THAT'S IT!"

 

As he rolled them, Mondo's eyes caught sight of Gundam walking over to the mechanic. To alert Kazuichi, the gang leader patted his shoulder and leant closer.

 

"Don't look now but Weird Goth Boy is coming over to you." He said before grabbing Chihiro and Leon and walking off with them.

 

Confused, the pinkette slowly turned around and shrieked the moment he saw two different coloured eyes right behind him.

 

"Cease your wails of fright!" Gundam demanded while holding his hand over his face, index and middle fingers covering his grey eye. He expected Kazuichi to stop screaming but not continue shaking. He breathed a sigh before his hand went into his pocket and pulled out the pencil that bore teeth marks on the end. The stripe haired teen felt a small smile creeping across his cheeks when he saw Kazuichi light up at the familiar sight o his writing utensil, "I believe this item belongs to you."

"My pencil!" He said, steadily reaching out to grab it. Kazuichi didn't expect to have it shoved into his grasp.

"Take it. My skin will bring you pain if you touch my flesh." He spoke in his usual occultish manner.

"T-thanks... Where did you find it?"

"It was in the wicked hands of the Small Child of Evil." Despite the weird way it sounded, Kazuichi coul perfectly understand that he meant Hiyoko.

"Damn it, Saionji... Thanks anyway, you didn't have to nab it from her. I could've got it back myself."

"I do not see that as possible."

"Wha- why?!"

"You seem much too frail and delicate, like a blooming rose in the cold winter," those words took the smaller male off guard, "to present beauty in such conditions is truly valient..."

"...uhh... O...Kay..." Kazuichi's face was now bright red as the words he kept trying to say came out as stutters, "t-thanks..."

 

Not knowing what else to do, Kazuichi turned on his heel and fled in embarrassment. Gundam felt the same emotion and hid his face inside his scarf, bearing a crush on someone is really troublesome.

 

* * *

 

 

As time passed, the school day ended and students either went home or to their dorms, it was their decision if they weren't used to being separate from their family but that is something Kazuichi is completely used to.

 

Ever since his mom left without a word, his dad went ahead and got drunk as hell before coming home and abusing the shit out of his son. Either with his fists or a wrench, he would always end up beating up Kazuichi whenever he felt like it. It was the main reason why Kazuichi agreed to go to Hope's Peak, to stay in the dorm rooms and keep away from his old man but since Mondo had a biker gang, he needed his motorcycle and Kazuichi had promised to fix it. He did not want to deal with both an angry friend and a drunken dad.

 

Hesitantly, Kazuichi walked into the crummy side of town and headed straight for the sign that held a large bike sign. As expected, he saw Mondo waiting for the mechanic while partially laying on his bike. Both boys lived in this neighborhood before being welcomed to their school so they know the directions to the other's house, but it was surprising how Mondo didn't know anything about Kazuichi's abuse.

 

"There you are." He muttered before standing upright.

"Sorry for making you wait, I don't have a ride." The pinkette snarked.

"Your dad has a bike shop."

"I easily get motion sickness so shut up." He stated, making the younger man do as he was told, "take your bike in once I open the garage, dad's not home at the moment."

 

In just a few minutes, Kazuichi went inside before opening the garage from the inside.

 

Mondo placed his ride where Kazuichi pointed to and stepped back so the mechanic could take a look at it.

 

"Hmm... Well, what I can say is that the dent and the clattering can be easily fixed but it's gonna take me a while." Kazuichi said while standing up.

"How long?" Mondo asked.

"If I didn't have to go to school then it would take me a few hours but because of my schedule, two days or a day and a half if I start now." He said, it would take that long because of his dad.

"I see. I can deal with that," Mondo shoved his hands into his pockets and headed out on the street, "I'll see you tomorrow, Kaz."

"See ya!"

 

Before he closed the garage, Kazuichi watched Mondo's form walk further away from his limited vision before all he could see was a messy blob and then nothing.

 

 _'dad's gonna be home any second, just please be sober.'_ he thought as he put his tools and mind to work on the bike.

 

While he was reaching for the wrench, Kazuichi's ears perked up as he heard the front door opening.

 

"Ya home, boy?!" The slurred made Kazuichi's wishes shatter into shards, the scent of alcohol was just the foot stomping on the shattered pieces as it got closer, "there you are!"

"H-hi dad..." The younger make's gaze turned to the floor in fear. His dad then looked to his left and saw the motorcycle.

"What the hell is that shit?"

"It belongs to another student at school... He asked if I could fix it..." He didn't dare say that it belonged to a friend, Kazuichi just wasn't in the mood for any more emotional abuse.

"Ya charging 'im?"

"Yeah..."

"Good, I don't wanna go without gettin' something to eat anymore." The man groaned as he put his hand on the doorway to balance himself.

"...maybe if you didn't spend it on booze then we'd still have money..." Kazuichi mumbled so it would be too faint for his dad to hear, unfortunately he heard some of it.

"The fuck did you just say?!"

"N-NOTHING!" 

"Ya think you can be such a smartass around me?!"

"NO! I'm an idiot! A worthless piece of trash!" 

 

Kazuichi was in so much fear, he couldn't help but hold his arms over his head to protect himself. 

 

"Exactly!" The older man grabbed his son's arm with a bruising grip and pulled him up to eye level, "if there's anything useful about you, it would be working as a whore!"

"I know! I KNOW!" 

 

Before he knew it, Kazuichi was thrown to the ground and hit his head. It wasn't hard enough to crack his skull or knock him out but it sure hurt. The pressure on his torso winded him and he only managed to see his dad shoving something into the pinkette's mouth while yelling incoherently.

 

The foul taste made Kazuichi realize that it was the cloth that was always used to clean up the remaining oil that stained engines, bikes or things like that and it was in his mouth being used as a gag. His dad grabbed both of his wrists to prevent him from pulling the makeshift gag out.

 

"Mpfth! Mmpfth!" He tried yelling, screaming but a hand smacked his face twice to shut him up.

"Shut yer mouth, boy!" The sharp demand was so loud that Kazuichi closed his eyes in fear as tears streamed down his face, only to open them when he felt a hand beginning to run over his chest before pulling the zipper to his yellow jumpsuit down, "bloody faggot!"

"Mmpfth!" This could not be happening right now, his dad wasn't going to... Rape him, was he? He kept squirming which lead to his dad grabbing his head and slamming it back to the floor.

"Shut the fuck up!"

 

The older mechanic couldn't open up the jumpsuit any further so, in annoyance, he turned his son onto his stomach and held his arms to his back. The muffled wails didn't cease as Kazuichi felt his jumpsuit being pulled down successfully the second time.

 

The sharp tug of his underwear made his pink eyes widen.

 

"Mmpfth-" this time instead of a slap, it was a punch and it bruised his cheek.

The hand then drifted over to his bare ass before slapping it, making the pinkette squeal in pain.

 

The immediate shove of fingers replaced the harsh touch but it wasn't any less painful and Kazuichi was now more than determined to get away. The more squirming he did, the more he got hurt but it would be worth it just as long as he didn't experience this.

 

 _'I don't want this! I don't want this! I don't want to lose my virginity to my own dad! No!'_ he mentally screamed while his dad shoved two fingers inside in such a painful manner. The man was fed up with the struggle so he pressed knee against his son's leg as painfully as possible, making another scream be emitted from him.

 

A third finger was now inserted before all fingers were removed, calming Kazuichi but only temporarily as the fingers were replaced with something much bigger. Kazuichi cried as he was impaled on his dad's member, feeling the last of his innocence being destroyed.

 

He screeched, wailed, cried but none of it was going to stop this nightmare unless he woke up but he was in reality living out his fear of abuse as it got worse with hips slapping against his ass.

 

Kazuichi sobbed even more as he felt something tear and blood began lubricating his entrance, making the rape easier but still painful.

 

He gave one last scream as the cloth in his mouth fell out and he could finally breathe.

 

"PLEASE DAD, STOP! IT HURTS!" That final yell was all it took for his dad to finish inside him.

 

To the pinkette's relief, his dad pulled out but he curled himself up into a ball, it was already too late.

 

"...clean up this shit, boy. I may come back for more." His dad said before putting himself back inside his own pants, leaving his own child inside a small pool of blood and cum.

 

Kazuichi remained shaking as he tried using his hands to help him sit up right, only for him to flinch in pain when he sat. He couldn't help but continue crying and sobbing as he knew that his virginity, the one last thing that made him pure, was stolen.


	2. Chapter 2

Kazuichi couldn't help but let tears fall as he limped up the stairs after staying in the garage for what felt like hours. He didn't even bother to clean up the small puddle of blood and semen in the garage as only looking at it made the pain even worse for him.

 

His hand draped across the walls to help him keep balanced. Kazuichi paused for a moment when he saw the mirror hanging on the wall in the hallway. He almost threw up at the sight of his reflection.

 

Blood stained the back of his pink hair and almost dried out; he had a purple bruise just under his right eye and above his cheekbone; his left cheek had that familiar handprint from the slap his father gave him, which always seemed to vanish the next day so nobody could notice; some black remainders of the oil cloth around his lips and his nose leaked out small streams of both blood and mucus.

 

The young mechanic couldn't look anymore and quickly walked as fast as he could to the bathroom. He slammed the door shut and sat with his back facing the wooden surface, his pink eyes travelled to look at the purplish blue bruises on his wrists. Kazuichi tried to scratch them off with his half chewed nails but only left red scratches that weren't as visible as the bruises.

 

 _'I... I can still feel it...all over my body...'_ he thought as he turned to look at the shower, it had hurt just to pull up his jumpsuit and he didn't even want to take it off but he just wanted to try washing off the mental and physical scars.

 

Paranoid as he took his clothes off, Kazuichi quickly jumped into the shower and turned it on, shuddering as the sudden cold fell over his body but it felt much better than the bruises and blood.

 

The door slammed open, much to Kazuichi's fear and his dad stepped into the shower, not caring if his own clothes were getting drenched since he was still drunk.

 

"Wut you doin' in here, slut?" He slurred as he wrapped his arms around his son, a hand trailing down to grope Kazuichi once again. A whimper was let out when the pinkette felt a strong grip near his crotch, "tryin' to get rid of a boner, eh?"

"N-no... I didn't get one at all!... This is wrong-! Agh!" He moaned when a harsh squeeze interrupted him.

"If I remember correctly', you never came when we first fucked." He sneered as his hand began moving up and down in swift motions.

"Ngh! Ah!... N-no-kya!"

 

There were wails and pleads that tried to be louder, but the quick movement made the moans come quicker and quicker.

 

After a moment, Kazuichi felt his body tensing up as he came to his unwanted release.

 

"There... Wasn't bad at all..." His father said, "oh look! Now I've got the same problem as you..."

 

The younger mechanic didn't have to guess what it was and he expected the sudden hand on his head that turned him around and shoved him down onto his knees.

 

"Suck me off," The drunk demanded. Kazuichi trembled as he shook his head, only to get slapped and have his face harshly slammed into the wall, marking it once more, "do as I say, whore!"

"O-okay..." Kazuichi raised his head forward and open his mouth slightly to pick the tip, but as his father was growing impatient, the rod was shoved into the pinkette's mouth, almost choking him, "mmpfh!"

"Use that useless tongue of yours!" 

 

It's not that Kazuichi wouldn't do it, he just couldn't. It was bad enough he had to prevent himself from throwing up but he could barely breathe so he didn't have time to think about using his tongue.

 

He pulled away for a moment to take a breather, but the dominant man above him moved his hips to keep his son sucking him off. Bored with the inactivity of Kazuichi, his dad began thrusting into the moist cave.

 

Now his dad reached his climax but he let out his load down Kazuichi's throat, who began coughing horrendously.

 

"...no more... Please, dad... I don't want it..."

 

* * *

 

 

Kazuichi buried his face in his legs, completely ashamed and horrified of the two incidents that have already happened.

 

"Son, you in there?" A small knock on the door made Kazuichi's eyes dialate in fear. The door to his room had a firm lock on it so there wasn't another chance for his dad to... Do that to him again. But, the voice wasn't slurred at all, he must be sober.

"Y-yeah, dad..." He hesitantly replied, it sounded way to scared for his liking.

"Is something wrong?" 

"...No! I mean... N-nothing's wrong..." 

"..." There was only a small pause until he spoke up, "well, if you want to talk, I'm gonna be available."

"...t-thanks dad..."

 

Once he heard footsteps fade away, Kazuichi began crying once again. It was always like this, his dad would get drunk one day, but he wouldn't remember what happened the next day. The pinkette felt like all he had to do was just deal with it.

 

He didn't want anymore bullshit like this, but he can't control fate. And he had no doubt that this wasn't going to be the last time when his dad gets drunk and starts raping him once more.

 

He looked up at his calendar before grabbing his phone, already midnight...

 

How much longer does he have to live through all this torment?


End file.
